Ao Pé da Letra
by FANC
Summary: Às vezes Hideo levava a expressão "palavra de honra" muito a sério. [Hideo/Aika] - OC's de Senhor do Norte - Autora: NyaD


**Título:** Ao pé da letra

 **Autora:** NyaDC

 **Ship:** Hideo/Aika

 **Beta:** Sasnatsa

 **Avisos:** Sexo? Essa é light, galera.

 **Sinopse:** Às vezes Hideo levava a expressão "palavra de honra" muito a sério.

* * *

— Talvez tenhamos deixado o Daiki cair de cabeça no chão quando ele era bebê. — Ponderou Hideo enquanto assistia o irmão, sozinho, conseguir sabotar suas chances com Hiroko pelo que devia ser a enésima vez … _Naquela noite_ — Várias vezes.

Essa era uma distinta possibilidade, considerando quantas vezes ele mesmo havia dado com a cabeça em alguma superfície sólida. Seu pai era um homem particularmente distraído quando se tratava das brincadeiras dos filhos.

— Hmm... — murmurou Aika enquanto observava a cena por cima do ombro. — Talvez você devesse ir lá dar uma surra nele, antes que o Nagi o faça.

— E privar os convidados da cena do Daiki fugindo pelo jardim como se minha mãe o tivesse pego fazendo xixi em sua plantação de morangos premiados? Jamais! — respondeu, fazendo a morena rir. — Além do mais, Nagi vai dar uma surra nele, independente de eu fazê-lo primeiro ou não.

— Acho que foi você quem bateu com a cabeça quando era criança.

Hideo deu de ombros, deixando escapar um meio sorriso.

— Talvez. — comentou desviando os olhos da cena que se desenrolava próximo a escada e fixando-os na mulher a sua frente. — Mas isso é irrelevante neste momento. Tenho certeza de que estávamos falando sobre algo mais importante.

Aika arqueou uma sobrancelha.

— Minha roupa é algo mais importante que a provável estadia do seu irmão na UTI?

— Infinitamente. — Hideo retrucou, sem pestanejar, passando o braço esquerdo por sua cintura e aproximando-a de si, ainda se movimentando lentamente no ritmo da música que tocava ao fundo.

Esse era um dos poucos momentos em que ele apreciava eventos sociais: ter o corpo de Aika colado ao seu, em plena vista de todos, sem precisar se preocupar com ela o afastar sob o pretexto de 'não misturar as coisas'.

— E o que exatamente você estava dizendo? — a morena questionou, aproximando os lábios do ouvido de Hideo, deixando que sua respiração acariciasse a pele da região, fazendo com que os dedos em sua cintura se fechassem com um pouco mais de força contra sua carne.

A morena sorriu exibindo os dentes perfeitamente brancos e alinhados que contrastavam com os lábios pintados de vermelho. Aquilo tinha sido um aviso… Que foi prontamente ignorado, quando a mulher soprou levemente.

Hideo semicerrou os olhos, fixando-os na curva do pescoço pálido dela e engoliu a seco. Por um momento, tentava se lembrar de quem fora a ideia de que a festa acontecesse na mansão, e decidiu que isso não importava, pois iria cortar o salário do infeliz — e a garganta.

O Senhor do Norte, naquele momento, não queria nada mais do que levar a bela morena para o andar de cima, jogá-la em sua cama e saborear cada centímetro daquela pele alva. Queria ainda mais agora, quando ela o estava provocando. Intencionalmente.

Deus abençoe o champagne, Aika ficava incrivelmente desinibida quando ingeria.

Porém graças a algum idiota, não poderia colocar em prática seus pensamentos naquele instante, pois era o anfitrião e sumir de sua própria recepção seria considerado rude e desrespeitoso.

Não que ele se importasse, mas Aika o mataria caso ele o fizesse.

" _A menos que..."_ Pensou Hideo, com um sorriso de canto, passando o nariz levemente pela lateral do pescoço da morena, afastando uma das várias mechas que se desprendiam do coque frouxo de seu penteado. Inspirou, apreciando a mistura do perfume adocicado e seu aroma natural — Aika sempre cheirava maravilhosamente bem. O suspiro que deixou os lábios da mulher devido à ação, não passou desapercebido por Hideo, cujo meio-sorriso aumentou. _"...A menos que a ideia seja dela."_

Tsubasa Hideo se orgulhava de muitas coisas sobre si mesmo. Sua aparência, sua inteligência, sua força. E ainda, sua habilidade de manipular as pessoas para que elas fizessem exatamente o que ele queria.

Tendo isso estabelecido, ele afastou o rosto do pescoço da youkai, olhando diretamente nos olhos azuis escuros.

— Eu estava dizendo que este vestido fica lindo em você. — comentou em tom baixo, aproximando-se — Que a cor escura contrasta maravilhosamente com sua pele. Que o tecido abraça todas as suas curvas e a forma como se adapta a todos os seus movimentos faz com que seja impossível desviar os olhos de você. — continuou, abaixando ainda mais o tom de voz, e como consequência, Aika se aproximou um pouco mais para ouví-lo.

Naquele ponto, seus narizes já estavam quase se tocando, e ele podia sentir a respiração da companheira se acelerando.

— Que a maneira como as alças se prendem em sua nuca, tão finas, frágeis, fazem com que eu não consiga parar de pensar em como seria fácil simplesmente soltá-las, deixando que o tecido caísse, exibindo seus seios — e como que para afirmar o que havia sido dito, levou o dedo polegar a tira da direita, traçando levemente todo o caminho que ela percorria da altura da clavícula até a sua nuca.

Ele já conseguia ouvir o pulsar do coração da morena.

— As costas nuas não permitem que eu preste atenção em nada mais que não os músculos ondulando por baixo da pele — continuou ele, fazendo movimentos circulares na nuca da mulher, no ponto exato em que começava sua coluna cervical — Faz com que eu imagine como ela ficaria arqueada em minha direção enquanto eu a tomo por trás.

O azul dos olhos de Aika escureceu e ela prendeu a respiração. Hideo sabia que, sendo a mulher criativa que era, ela estava recriando a cena em sua cabeça. E a julgar pelo ritmo descompassado das batidas de seu coração, o estava fazendo vividamente.

Os olhos azuis claros de Hideo brilhavam, positivamente travessos. Só mais um pouco e ele a teria exatamente onde e como queria: nua em sua cama. E para o inferno com os convidados.

Então ele deixou que a ponta dos dedos de sua mão esquerda descessem suavemente pelo traçado de sua coluna, parando justamente onde começava o tecido o vestido, alguns centímetros abaixo da linha da cintura.

E sussurrou, aproximando os lábios finos de sua orelha, deixando que a respiração morna lhe acariciasse a pele.

— Eu estava dizendo, que este vestido está implorando para que eu o arranque e tome você contra a parede. Para que eu beije todas as partes de seu corpo.

Os dedos de Aika se fecharam em seu ombro e ele soube, naquele momento, que tinha alcançado seu objetivo.

— Prefere me ter contra a parede ou beijar todo o meu corpo? — inquiriu a morena, com a voz rouca.

Um arrepio de antecipação cruzou seu corpo, e ele levantou os olhos azuis claros percorrendo o salão apenas para notar, agradecido, que ninguém prestava atenção naquele pequeno jogo dos dois.

— Ambos.

Aika passou a língua pelos lábios enquanto Hideo a guiava discretamente escada acima.

Seria impossível apagar o sorriso vitorioso do tengu naquele momento. Para ele a vitória sempre tivera um sabor indiscutivelmente doce, mas, hoje, teria um gosto ainda melhor: Aika.

Ele não mentira quando falara sobre o vestido dela. A morena estava deslumbrante — mesmo que ele não gostasse de usar essa palavra. Mas era o que era.

O vestido de cetim negro, caía por seu corpo deixando um pouco do colo e toda as costas nuas, acentuando cada curva do corpo dela. Os cabelos escuros, estavam presos em um coque malfeito, que deixava varias mechas soltas; os lábios pintados de vermelho e os olhos azuis levemente marcados de preto.

Uma das coisas que Hideo mais apreciava em Aika, além de claro, sua mente afiada, era sua elegância. A mulher sabia se portar em qualquer situação, nunca tentando chamar a atenção exagerando na maquiagem, nas roupas ou falando e rindo alto como muitas das mulheres ali presentes.

Aika era uma dama — a menos é claro, que os moradores da mansão corvo sabotassem o jantar, ou quando ele sumia em meio a uma reunião importante para ir atrás da irmã com o intuito de deixa-la longe daquele cão sarnento. Esse tipo de coisa às vezes a fazia perder a compostura. Mas o que fazer? Ele gostava desse lado dela também.

Arriscando-se a olhar pra trás, foi agraciado pela cena da morena fitando sua bunda e não conteve um sorriso.

— Gosta do que vê?

A resposta dela foi uma gargalhada seguida de uma piscadinha.

Alguns passos depois, Hideo ficou surpreso em notar que nunca se ateve ao fato de que seu quarto ficava tão distante do salão principal. Avistar as portas de madeira escura que marcava a entrada de seus aposentos foi um tremendo alívio.

Aika suspirou, entrelaçando os dedos aos de Hideo, enquanto ele abria a porta e os guiava para dentro do quarto, apenas para ter o ar roubado de seus pulmões quando ele a prendeu bruscamente contra a madeira, colando seu corpo ao dela, fazendo com que a porta se fechasse atrás deles, com um baque surdo.

No segundo seguinte a boca dele estava contra a dela e uma de suas mãos apertava-lhe a cintura enquanto a outra embrenhava-se em seus cabelos, libertando os fios do coque.

Fosse qualquer outro momento, Aika teria parado para refletir que, devido a intensidade do beijo, o batom vermelho provavelmente borraria, manchando ambos os rostos — além de fazer uma nota mental para que a companhia desenvolvesse um batom a prova de beijos lascivos. Porém, na atual conjuntura, os pensamentos da morena se resumiam a 'Hideo', 'mais' e 'muito calor'.

Sua mente estava completamente nublada e ela não conseguia decidir se fora por causa do champagne, por causa do beijo, ou por uma junção dos dois.

O contato nada tinha de delicado, paciente, ou indeciso. Era provocativo, sensual e intenso. Os lábios de Hideo moviam-se contra os seus com necessidade, enquanto a língua massageava a sua. Vez ou outra ele mordia-lhe o lábio, incitando-a.

Ela não saberia dizer por quanto tempo o beijo se estendeu, mas responderia prontamente o gosto que tinham os lábios de Hideo ou a sensação de seu corpo contra o dela. E as respostas seriam respectivamente 'sake' e 'quente'.

Sim, quente. Seu corpo queimava e ela podia sentir o nó que começava a se formar em seu ventre — e se aquilo que ela sentia pressionado contra sua barriga servisse de alguma indicação, Hideo não estava em uma situação muito diferente da sua própria.

Ainda com o lábio inferior dela preso entre os dentes, ele se afastou, lentamente, apenas o suficiente para que seus olhos pudessem examinar o rosto da morena, passando a língua numa carícia provocativa onde os dentes haviam estado. Aika tinha o rosto corado, a respiração acelerada e lábios inchados e manchados de batom.

" _Linda",_ resumiu Hideo em pensamentos.

A mão mergulhada em seus cabelos desceu suavemente até a nuca e os dedos de Hideo se fecharam com delicadeza em torno do laço que prendia o vestido ao pescoço dela ao mesmo tempo em que depositava um leve beijo em seu queixo, seguindo por seu maxilar e então para o ponto bem abaixo de sua orelha, fazendo com que Aika fosse incapaz de conter um suspiro.

O moreno de olhos claros tinha a desconcertante capacidade de potencializar todos os sentimentos e sensações dela, transformando-a numa massa de anseio e excitação. Na maioria das vezes, isso a deixava perdida e irritada, mas em momentos como esse, Aika só queria que a sensação se intensificasse.

E se intensificou, no instante em que a mão direita dele chegou a sua coxa, levantando sua perna para que se prendesse ao quadril dele. O contato repentino fez com que Aika deixasse escapar um gemido e o moreno amaldiçoou em voz baixa.

Hideo desfez o laço e o tecido fino desceu por seu tronco, embolando-se no quadril, fazendo com que Aika arfasse devido ao contato da pele aquecida com a temperatura fria do cômodo.

— Você é linda — murmurou ele, admirando a pele exposta enquanto sua mão esquerda descia por seu pescoço, ombro, passando pela lateral do seio direito e parando no ponto em que começavam suas costelas. A sensação da pele dela contra sua palma era maravilhosa.

A morena gemeu com os lábios entreabertos, puxando-o mais para si, desejando que o contato aumentasse. Hideo ficava maravilhoso de terno mas Aika sabia, que ele ficava ainda mais belo sem. A pele clara delineada pela forma dos músculos que compunham seu corpo e tensionavam a medida que se movia, os cabelos escuros bem cortados e os brilhantes olhos azuis. Apenas a imagem mental era o suficiente para excitá-la ainda mais. Foi com isso em mente que ela retirou-lhe a gravata e desabotoou o blazer, deslizando-o pelos ombros masculinos, deixando que a peça cara caísse no chão.

Em seguida, começou a desabotoar-lhe a camisa branca, tirando com sucesso os quatro primeiros botões de suas casas, apenas para ser interrompida quando a mão direita de Hideo prendeu ambos os seus pulsos, segurando-os acima de sua cabeça.

— Ainda não — murmurou ele contra a sua bochecha, quando Aika lhe lançou um olhar enfezado. Odiava ser interrompida, ainda mais quando ela sabia que ele se divertia com isso. Conseguia sentir o sorriso dele contra o seu rosto.

Puxou os braços com alguma força, numa tentativa vã de libertá-los e reassumir a tarefa de livrar Hideo do confinamento de tecido, apenas para ouvi-lo rir.

E por um momento deixou que o som baixo, sensual, tomasse conta de seus sentidos e percorresse a pele como se pequenas agulhas a perfurassem. Amava a risada de Hideo. Nunca escandalosa ou exagerada, e mesmo quando forçada, existia sempre uma graça e elegância que a acompanhava, assim como tudo o que ele fazia.

— Eu disse que ainda não — respondeu ele, acariciando com um dos polegares a parte interna de seu pulso em movimentos circulares enquanto descia sua boca até o início do osso da sua clavícula, mordendo levemente a pele do local.

Aika bufou, tentando soltar os pulsos mais uma vez, apenas para puxar o ar repentinamente quando Hideo pressionou os quadris com mais força contra os seus.

A morena deixou que sua cabeça caísse para trás e fechou os olhos, tentando controlar a respiração.

— Hideo... — gemeu.

— Hmm — murmurou ele, beijando-lhe o ombro enquanto acariciava a parte inferior de seu seio direito sem tocar o mamilo.

Aika gemeu de novo, batendo a parte de trás de sua cabeça contra a porta e amaldiçoando o homem a sua frente.

A youkai grunhiu, se dando por vencida.

Hideo era perfeccionista. Metódico, ainda. Com suas roupas, seu trabalho — até mesmo em suas vinganças contra o Daiki, quando este bagunçava sua coleção de mangás. Então com relação ao sexo, não seria diferente. Não _era_ diferente.

Ele a estava provocando, construindo seu prazer, toque por toque e não pararia até que ela estivesse a ponto de perder o controle.

Traçando com a ponta da língua o osso de sua clavícula, Hideo deixou que um sorriso se formasse em seus lábios ao perceber que ela tinha desistido de se soltar, deixando que os braços relaxassem, passando a apenas aproveitar as sensações que ele lhe proporcionava.

E ele sabia que eram muitas.

Conhecia o corpo de Aika como a palma de sua mão. E tirava proveito deste fato com uma maestria invejável.

Arrastava levemente os dentes pela pele do vale de seus seios, que era incrivelmente sensível, arrancando suspiros da morena. Fechava os dedos em sua cintura, pois sabia que mesmo negando depois, Aika adorava as marcas que ficavam nos minutos que se seguiam ao ato sexual. Mordia-lhe o mamilo, acariciando-o com a língua logo depois fazendo com que ela arqueasse as costas em sua direção e gemesse seu nome.

Sim, ele conhecia seu corpo e o tocava com maestria. E sentia um orgulho puramente masculino disso. Adorava a forma como uma mulher tão forte e obstinada, se submetia tão prontamente a ele, depositando em si, uma confiança quase cega — não apenas fora daquele quarto, nos negócios ou na direção dos tengus. Aika lhe confiava a vida. E ainda, especialmente neste momento, lhe confiava o corpo, se deixando levar com abandono, permitindo que o moreno lhe tocasse, confiando que mesmo que ela não pudesse definir o ritmo ou o modo de como o ato se desenvolveria, ele o faria de modo que ela pudesse alcançar o ponto mais alto do prazer.

E Hideo o fazia.

Mas cada suspiro, gemido … Cada vez que ela mordia o lábio inferior tentando impedir que sua satisfação fosse manifestada verbalmente fazia com que Hideo quase desistisse de provocá-la.

 _Quase_.

Hideo desceu a mão que brincava com o seio da morena, que deixou escapar um som de desagrado a perda do contato, ele acariciou toda a extensão da pele até a parte interna da coxa, arranhando suavemente o local. A tengu arfou, movendo os quadris de forma a tentar fazer com que sua mão finalmente tocasse a parte em que mais precisava dele e mordeu o lábio inferior antecipando a sensação de prazer que lhe percorreria quando os dedos longos encontrassem a pele já úmida.

O ar escapou-lhe quando os dígitos a acariciaram por cima do tecido fino na calcinha e o corpo reagiu pressionando-se mais contra ele. Prendeu o lábio inferior entre os dentes enquanto a perna em volta da cintura de Hideo o apertava mais contra si. Ela conseguia senti-lo, pressionando contra seu quadril, mesmo através do tecido da calça social, ainda mais excitado do que antes.

Aika flexionou os pulsos presos entre os dedos de Hideo, de forma que pudesse enterrar as unhas em seu pulso, enquanto rebolava os quadris tentando fazer com que os dedos de Hideo exercessem mais pressão contra sua intimidade. _._

— Comporte-se — a voz masculina rosnou contra seu pescoço, a respiração quente lançando pequenos choques por sua pele.

As unhas cravadas na pele dele não eram delicadas: marcavam e feriam. Mas o incômodo que causavam não era o suficiente para ser chamado de dor. Era a forma dela de exigir que ele se apressasse, que lhe desse o que ela buscava. E Hideo nem mesmo tentou conter o sorriso que lhe escapava: ainda que tivesse lhe entregado o controle, deixando que ele lhe prendesse contra a porta e ditasse o ritmo das ações de ambos, Aika não se submetia completamente.

— Pare de me provocar — ela rebateu com a voz rouca, buscando a boca dele com a própria.

Era difícil exercer controle sobre si mesmo nessa situação — com a boca dela na sua, os corpos tão próximos que era impossível não sentir as curvas macias do corpo da tengu contra os músculos firmes do seu — tudo o que ele queria era se afundar nela e deixar que o prazer consumisse ambos.

" _Mas ainda não"_ lembrou a si mesmo, passando por cima do desejo de deixar que o calor dela o envolvesse. _"Ainda não é o suficiente"_.

O gosto de champagne nos lábios dela, o atraia ainda mais, fazendo com que ele aprofundasse o beijo, explorando a boca sua com uma necessidade lúbrica, enquanto a morena insinuava sensualmente o corpo contra o dele buscando intensificar o contato; deixá-lo tão próximo de si quanto era possível. Os gemidos baixos da mulher sendo engolidos pelo beijo.

O tengu se deleitava com todas as reações que tirava dela. Desde os gemidos ofegantes, que faziam seu sangue correr mais rápido até a forma como o corpo feminino e delicado se moldava ao dele. A delicadeza da pele clara, imaculada. O cheiro suave e feminino. Aika era um banquete para os sentidos.

Sugando o lábio inferior da morena, quebrou o beijo deixando que seu rosto descansasse na curva do pescoço dela. A maciez das madeixas negras,que cheiravam levemente a lavanda, acariciavam-lhe a face e os ombros ainda cobertos pela camisa branca. O cheiro do shampoo se misturava ao perfume doce que ela usava e a essência natural de Aika, e Hideo foi incapaz de não lamber-lhe a tez, apreciando o gosto salgado do suor que lhe cobria a pele.

Continuou o percurso traçado pela sua boca, depositando beijos molhados na pele aquecida, até capturar um dos seios entre os lábios. Sugando-lhe o mamilo, enquanto sua mão esquerda afastava o tecido da calcinha apenas o suficiente para que a penetrasse com o dedo médio, Hideo começou a estimulá-la com o polegar, fazendo com que Aika deixasse escapar um longo gemido, choramingando e se contorcendo, com o nome do parceiro nos lábios.

Ela não queria, não _podia_ esperar mais para tocá-lo. Precisava intensificar o contato, acariciá-lo de todas as formas. Não era possível que fizesse isso efetivamente com os braços imobilizados.

— Hideo — ofegou enquanto puxava os pulsos presos pela mão do homem — Por favor, eu preciso—

A tengu foi incapaz de terminar a frase, pois no segundo seguinte os lábios dele estavam contra os seus, engolindo toda e qualquer palavra que ela tivesse intenção de dizer. Sentiu os pulsos serem libertados do aperto, e a mão que previamente a continha puxar sua coxa para cima efetivamente prendendo uma de cada lado dos quadris dele. As mão de Aika foram imediatamente para o tecido da blusa que Hideo ainda vestia, despindo-o finalmente, enquanto ele ainda a estimulava com os dedos.

Afastou o rosto interrompendo o beijo, tirando um momento para admirar por entre pálpebras cerradas o homem a sua frente.

Era lindo, com os cabelos bagunçados, os olhos escuros de desejo e os lábios inchados e manchados com o batom que antes estava na boca dela. Movendo os quadris mais rápido contra os dedos dentro de si, agora que tinha um pouco mais de estabilidade, embrenhou uma das mãos nos cabelos curtos enquanto a outra traçava os músculos das costas do tengu. Sua boca na dele mais uma vez. Ele era maravilhoso, mas ela poderia admirar-lhe a beleza em um outro momento. Agora, ela o queria dentro de si.

— Vamos — dizia entre entre beijos — Por favor.

A mente de Aika não ouviu ou percebeu o momento em que Hideo se livrou do confinamento da calça, tão absorta que estava na sensação de desagrado da perda do contato com os dígitos dele em seu corpo. Mas isso foi remediado rapidamente, pois logo em seguida ela conseguia senti-lo, instigando a cavidade úmida que antes os dedos dele ocupavam.

Hideo penetrou-a lentamente, grunhindo com a forma como os músculos internos dela pareciam puxá-lo ainda mais fundo, sentindo os choques de prazer percorrendo seu corpo até que toda a extensão de seu membro estivesse completamente dentro dela.

Seria fácil fechar os olhos e deixar que o prazer lhe consumisse. Que a sensação da pele dela contra a dele e o calor que o envolvia o tomassem. Mas ele era um homem egoísta e imagem da morena arqueando o corpo em sua direção, os olhos azuis escuros e semicerrados, com a pele macia brilhando de suor e os lábios inchados que repetiam seu nome de novo e de novo o faziam querer saborear cada pequeno detalhe daquilo que lhe era oferecido.

Segurando-lhe a cintura com força, moveu-se contra ela, satisfeito com os gemidos que escapavam dos lábios macios.

Aika arqueou as costas, de forma que apenas seus ombros estivessem apoiados na madeira bem polida da porta, ela podia sentir os músculos de seu corpo protestando devido ao esforço demandado pela posição, mas pouco importava. Não importava que os ombros ardessem devido a pressão da madeira contra si; que o vestido permanecia embolado nos quadris; que os dedos de Hideo lhe marcavam a pele da cintura.

Naquele momento, Aika não ligava que qualquer um que passasse pelo corredor, saberia exatamente o que eles estavam fazendo dentro daquele quarto ou que a festa ainda acontecia no andar debaixo. E para o inferno que seria considerado uma enorme falta de educação que o anfitrião deixasse a festa antes dos convidados, por que o modo como o corpo dele se movia contra o seu, a respiração pesada de Hideo contra o seu pescoço e a sensação dele entre suas pernas tomava todo o ser de Aika, anulando tudo aquilo que demandasse qualquer tipo de atenção que não fosse relacionada aos dois.

Não era o suficiente apenas deixa-lo tocá-la, apenas deixar que ele a preenchesse daquela forma deliciosamente dominante que a fazia pedir por mais. Não. Ela precisava tocá-lo de volta, sentir a tensão dos músculos de suas costas e ombros, precisava sentir seu próprio gosto na língua dele misturado ao sake, e aquilo que era unicamente Hideo no suor que lhe escorria pelo pescoço e peito. E quanto mais aquele nó em seu ventre se apertava — fazendo com que os dedos flexionassem, as coxas tremessem e os quadris se movessem erraticamente contra os dele — mais a urgência aumentava e o auto controle escapava.

Os movimentos cresciam descompassados, a medida que o prazer aumentava. E Hideo sentiu o exato momento em que ela chegou ao clímax, convulsionando contra si, com o nome dele nos lábios. A imagem do corpo suado, arqueado e trêmulo que se agarrava a ele como se sua vida dependesse disso, marcava-se na sua mente, independente de quantas vezes já a tivesse visto.

Ele não achava que teria o suficiente disso nunca.

Com o cheiro da excitação dela e a sensaçãoo das curvas suaves contra si, ele seguiu-a. Os lábios nos dela, abafando o gemido que lhe escapava da garganta.

A morena apoiou a testa suada no ombro do parceiro, respirando fundo. Usando os ombros de Hideo como apoio, deixou que as coxas aliviassem o aperto em torno dos quadris dele. Mas antes que pudesse colocar os pés no chão, as mãos do homem se firmaram nos músculos de suas coxas, segurando-a contra si.

Confusa, ela levantou o rosto para encará-lo.

— Ainda não terminei com você — ele constatou, com um sorriso de canto — Já a tive contra a parede, agora é a hora de beijar todo o seu corpo.

Aika gargalhou, apresentando um sorriso que deixava a mostra todos os dentes brancos.

— Você leva a expressão 'palavra de honra' muito a sério. — comentou com um olhar travesso, deixando que ele a carregasse em direção a cama. — E, tecnicamente, você me teve contra a porta.

— Vou ter que remediar isso mais tarde, então, não?

Aika sorriu, colando os lábios aos dele, pensando que, mesmo com todas as falhas, ela devia ter feito algo muito certo em sua vida passada, para merecer um homem daqueles.

* * *

 **Nota da autora: sou preguiçosa, então só quero dizer que BEM-VINDOS À SACANAGEM, GALERA!**

 **Nota da beta: FINALMENTE! FANC IS IN DA HOUSE! (Ah, qualquer erro, favor comunicar para mim). Beijokas.**


End file.
